Ben returns
by Girlnextdoor12100
Summary: The sequel to Jay returns. The Lives of Abi and Jay Mitchell and there Daughter. Set Four years after the last sequel
1. Abis weird Mood

**Know ones Pov**

Abi was sat on the sofa, watching tv when all of a sudden she had this pain in her stomach, making her jump up and run to the bathroom to be sick.

"Abs" She heard Jay say as he ran after her. He pulled back a strand of her hair as she through up her breakfast. It had been 4 year's since they renewed there vow's and in the vow's it says "For sickness and in health" and that's what he was doing as he pulled her hair from her face, so she wasn't sick on her hair.

"Are you ok" he asked. She gave him a dirty look before standing up and flushing the toilet. He just staired at her as she brushed her teeth decidding not to say anything. It had been this way for the past two weak's. They had been arguing and her being sick, he just thought it was her time of the month, but surely the time of the month doesn't last for two weak's.

She then stormed past him and ran down the stair's just as the door opened and slammed shut.

"What are you doing, you should be at school" Said Abi with a disapproving look.

"Yeah but Ben's coming home today, so i thought i would be there for Joshua plus there family" said the fourteen year old.

Abi let out a sigh and tutted at her before walking back into the living room.

"Dad, what's wrong with mum, she's been weird for the past two weak's" said Lola as she placed her bag on the floor.

"Don't know, she's been acting weird with me to" said Jay noticing his daughter was now ignoring him and texting someone.

"Who are you texting" he asked trying to read the text's, but she kept on moving her phone away.

"It's a boy aint it" asked Jay

"Maybe" She said in a sing song voice.

He then took the chance to snatch her phone and start reading her text's.

"DAD" Lola yelled as she chased him through the house. "GIVE ME MY PHONE"

"Who the bloody hell is Mathew" he suddenly asked "And why is there kisse's at the end of the text"

Lola stopped and sighed. "He's my boyfriend"

"No he aint" Said a shocked Jay horrified at the thought of his daughter dating. He now realised what Max felt all though's year's ago.

"Um yeah he is, we have been going out for two month's" She shrugged.

"But you're too young, ABS tell her she's too young" He said looking over at Abi, who was looking at them with a amused smile on her face.

"Well tell her"

"I can't say anything Jay, I was fourteen coming up for fifteen when i started dating you" She reminded him. "And she's fourteen"

"Yeah but that's different" he was losing this battle he knew it.

Lola grabbed her phone from him and stuffed it in her pockett. "Now are we going To see Ben or what"

Jay sent her a look which told her that this conversation wasn't finished before he turned to Abi. "You coming Sweet pea" he asked and she sighed. "I'll come over later"

"Alright" Jay went to kiss the top of her head but she moved away so he missed. Jay then left the house with Lola.

"Dad are you and Mum getting a divorce" Lola suddenly asked as they got out the house.

"No, we are not" he said though he didn't sound to conviced as he said this.


	2. Positive or Negative

Abis Pov

After i heard the door shut, i quickly got up and pulled out a pregnancy test from my bag. I then went to the bathroom. I didn't know what to think if the test came back positive. Me and Jay are already happy with the family we have, the daughter we have. Me and Jay hadn't even thought of another child.

I finaly finished taken the test and waited for it to come back Negitive or Positive. I was sat on the toilet thinking about what it would be like with another kid in the house. Finally i took the test from the bathroom sink and took a look at it.

**Positive**

I took a deep breath and sighed, i was pregnant, i should be happy. I wasn't realy sure how i felt. I decidded i needed to tell Jay, but not at Ben's Party as It was ben's day.

I grabbed my bag and then left to go to Ben's House. I got there and knocked on the door. Lola(Ben's wife) answerd with a huge smile on her face. "Come in come in" she said and i enterd and walked into the living room, where Ben and Jay were talking.

"Hey Abs" said Ben.

I smiled at him and hugged him. "It's great that you're home" I pulled away and looked at Jay who put his arm around me.

"Jay where's Lola" I was talking about our daughter and he knew that. "I think she's with Joshua and Pat"

I nodded. "I need to talk to her" I left to look for Lola. I walked up the staire's just as Lola (Bens wife) Grabbed my arm.

"Abi"

I looked at her and sighed. "What" i asked giving her a smile.

"Have you got any advice" She asked and i frowned

"Advice on what"

"Advice on Marriage, Me and Ben have been married during the time he was in prison, what if now that he's out things will change" Lola said worriedly

I smiled at her. "Nothing will Change, you will just become a stronger couple" I said and she sighed "Ok, Lola's in joshua's room"

I nodded and walked upstaires and walked into Joshuas room, where Lola, Pat and Joshua were sitting on Joshua's bed.

"Mum" smiled Lola (My daughter)

"Lola can i talk to you"

She nodded and stood up leaving Joshua and pat in Joshua's room.

"So what is it" She asked as we stood on the landing

"How would you feel if you had a little brother or little sister" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Mum are you pregnant"

I nodded and she squeeled. "This is billiant, but ew, you and dad did it" she scrunched up her face and i laughed "If we didn't then you wouldn't be here"

She then hugged me. "I am going to be the best big sister in the world, doe's dad know"

I shook my head. "I'll tell him tonight"

She nodded and smiled. "I hope it's a boy"

I frowned. "Why, i thought you would want a little sister"

"Yeah i know but i think having a baby brother would be more interesting, plus i hear that little sister's are the worst and there's only one daddy's girl" She said with a smirk.

I laughed and rubbed the top of her head.

"So is that why you have been Cranky lately" She asked and i nodded "Hormone's"

"Good, i mean i thought you and Dad were going to get a divorce"

I shook my head. "No i hate to dissappoint but me and you're dad are for keep's, Till death do us part"

She smiled and gave me one last hug before going back into Joshuas room.

I walked down the staire's and met Jay at the bottom of the staire's.

"Hey what did you want to speak to Lola about" Asked Jay

"Girl stuff" I lied then sighed "Im sorry"

"Sorry about what"

"About snapping at you" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me.

"It's ok" he mutterd kissing my head.

"I acctully have to tell you something when we get home" I smiled

"Can't you tell me now"

"No because its Ben's big day it wouldn't feel right when the day's about him" I kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen where Lola(ben's wife) was, practacly bouncing up and down. I found it amusing to see how excited she was.

"Im surprised you havn't kicked everyone out just so you can take him to the bedroom" I joked.

"Nah where doing that once you all leave" she grinned.

"I don't think it's any of my buisness but shouldn't Joshua be downstaire's getting to know his dad abit better" I asked

Lola sighed and turned towards me. "Joshua Is not sure, he's worried incase he will leave again" she admitted

I put my hand on her back to comfort her till there was a sudden banging on the door.

"Alright im coming" said Lola as she hurried toward's the door. Ben and Jay were stood in the hallway just as the door burst open.


	3. Jay finds out

Jays Pov

There stood in the hallway was Phil, with an angry look in his eye's. Lola (Ben's wife) stood infront of Phil with her arm's crossed like she was standing her ground and making a point that she wasn't scared.

"Dad what are you doing here" Ben asked

Though Phil was his dad Ben decidded that he didn't want anything to do with him after i told him that when Phil got out of jail he was threatening us and still is. Of course i didn't think Phil would want anything to do with Ben since he was the reason me and Phil got sent down to.

Phil said nothing and just walked into the house, just as Lola (My daughter) Joshua and Pat came downstaire's.

"Grandad what are you doing" asked Joshua.

"You smell of drink" said Lola (Ben's wife) suddenly as the man came realy close to her.

"Phil i don't think you were invited" i said.

"No one asked you" he slurred, clearly drunk. "I came to see Ben"

Ben sighed. "Dad i don't want to see you, you're a mess"

"Leave before i through you out" Lola (Ben's wife) snapped causing phil to push her full force backword's and into Abi.

"You ok" Abi asked worriedly

"Im fine" she mutterd

"Who do you think you are" Said Lola (My daughter)

Sometime's i realy cursed her bravoury, i swear she would probably jump off a cliff if someone dared her.

"Lola" said Abi in a quiet but warning voice.

"You're just a small narrow minded man, that think's to much with his fist's rather than his head and you don't scare me one bit, go on try and hit me see how far you get" Snarled Lola

I staired at my daughter with wide eye's.

Phil was looking at her and it seemed for the past 2 minute's they were having a staring compitition where they didn't blink.

Phil finally blinked and scowled. "You should be scared of me" he threatend

"Im realy not, what's there to be scared of apart from you falling on me and flatening me" she said making a small smirk come from Joshua.

That's when Phil saw red and lifted his fist, i was about to jump in but i was too late as Abi already jamp in and received a full blown punch in the face. The punch was so hard that she fell backword's onto the ground.

"Abs" Gasped Jay as he ran over to her.

"YOU IDIOT, SHE'S PREGNANT" I heard Lola (My daughter) Yell. I almost had a heart attack at those word's.

"She's what" i asked.

"I was going to tell you tonight, im pregnant... Surprise" she gave me a small smile but i knew she was in pain.

I jamp up ready to fight phil but he was gone.

"Im fine" Abi sighed standing up.

"Abi you're not fine, you have a bruise on you're cheek and a burst lip" I sighed

"It's ok nothing a little make up wont solve"

"Abs" i frowned.

"Im fine" she said before looking at Lola (Our daughter)

"What were you thinking Lola" She asked

"Im not scared of him" she folded her arm's and sighed. "are you ok"

"Im fine stop fussing" She stood up and touched her belly.

"No excuse's you're going to the hospital" i said taking Abi's arm.

"Do you want us to come" asked Lola (Bens wife)

"No it's ok, Welcome home Brother" i said giving Ben a hug before i left with Abi. I left Lola (Our Daughter) with Joshua and Pat as i took Abi to the hospital.


	4. Lolas advice

Lolas Pov

Me, Joshua and Pat walked into Joshua's room after my parent's left.

"I can't believe you said that" Said Joshua.

"Well he deserved it and now im even more angry for him hurting my mum" i huffed

"Lola, you do no you're playing a very dangerous Game with him" said Joshua sitting on his bed. "My grandad live's off seeing other people Miserable, you hurt him and he will hurt you back ten time's harder, plus he's smoking crack now"

I smirked as idea's of hurting Phil Mitchell came into my head.

"Well if she wont hurt him i will" Said Pat

"Oh not you to" Groaned Joshua. "This will end badly"

"My mum's Janine Butcher, and i've heard the story's about her and her scheme's in hurting people in the sqaure"

"Yeah and look where that got her, No friend's, No husband, Single mum, Ex prostitute" Joshua said but then stopped at Pat gave him a death glaire.

"No friend's, She's misunderstood, No Husband, what do you expect Dad's a nutcase, Single Mum, yes but because dad was a nutcase and as for ex prostitue, it's in the word EX, Yes she was a prostitute but she needed the money" Defended Pat " And she's got her own business now anyway"

"Probably better if we dont get revenge" I sighed.

"Well im not scared of him" Pat said "I better go home for my lunch" she then left.

"Wait Josh, can i ask you something" I said and Joshua nodded.

"Ok what would you do if someone was beating you up" I asked and he shrugged. "I don't know"

I sighed just as Joshua then asked out of the blue "Do you think Pat like's me, you know like's me, like's me"

I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Josh, she hint's at it everyday"

"Doe's she"

Boy's are so stupid when it come's to girl's.

"Just yesterday, when you two were stood under the mistletoe, she puckerd up her lip's" I sighed

"Did she" he asked gasping "Well she was my first kiss" He grinned

I gasped. "You kissed her when"

"Four year's ago, Sorry we didn't tell you, we just wanted it out of the way"

I shook my head at him. "Ask her out, the Christmas Disco at school is coming up, ask her to that"

He nodded "Thank's for the advice"

I smirked "Don't mention it, just ask her out and then i wont have to bang you're head's together"

Authors Note: By the way its near christmas


	5. Names for the babys

Know ones Pov

Abi and Jay had just arrived back into the sqaure. They both went hand in hand into there house.

"Lola where home" Jay called not sure if she was in. He walked into the living room and saw her sat on the sofa.

"What's wrong" Abi asked

"Nothing" she said a little too fast. "I need to go" she quickly jamp up off the couch and left.

Jay and Abi looked at eachother then sat down on the couch.

"So what should we name the baby" They had been told that everything was fine and there was no damage.

"isn't it a bit early to talk about name's" Abi asked

"Not realy, it's perfect timing" Grinned Jay.

"How about Lorna if it's a girl" Abi smiled

"You are obsessed with name's begining with L arn't you" Laughed Jay

Abi hit him on the shoulder. "Pick a name for a boy"

"Jamie"

"Lorna Mitchell and Jamie Mitchell, sound's good to me" Said Abi resting her head on his forehead.

"What Middle name's should they have" Jay asked.

"Lola's Middle Name is Rose so i think Lorna or Jamie should have a middle name to"

"If it's a Girl then Lorna's middle name should be Katie" Abi said

"And if it's a boy then Jamie's middle name should be Simon" Grinned Jay

"Brilliant"

"I can imagine a little Lorna with Blonde hair" smiled Jay as he pulled Abi closer

"And i can imagine a little Jamie with you're fiery red hair" giggled Abi.

"Red hair is a sign of bravoury" Smirked Jay

"That's probably where Lola get's it from then" sighed Abi

"Red hair also mean's you have a fiery personality and a wild temper"

Abi laughed "Definetly Lola and You"

With Lola(Jay and Abi's daughter)

"Lol" Said a familliar voice giving her, her old nickname.

She turned around and saw Tommy.

"Hey" she smiled with her hand's on her hip's.

"I just bumped into Pat" he said not looking Lola in the eye "And she told me about you're boyfriend"

I nodded.

"So Mathew, What does he look like" Asked Tommy

Lola was about to tell him, but she got a shock of her life when she saw Mathew stood behind Tommy.

"Mathew"

"No im Tommy" Tommy frowned

"No turn around"

Tommy turned around and there stood a tall boy, with Blonde Justin Beiber hair, he was dressed smartly and had bright Blue eye's.

"Mathew" Lola hugged him and Tommy suddenly felt awkward.

"Mathew this is Tommy"

Mathew looked at Tommy and sort of glaired at him.

"Well i guess i should go" Tommy then hurried away.

When Tommy got back to the Vic, he ran upstaire's and to his room.

"Hey Tommy" Alfie said but Tommy ignored him and ran to his room. "What's wrong with him" Kat asked as she stood on the landing.

"Probably Girl trouble" Said Alfie.

"Well then you should go and talk to him, i hope he has not got back together with that brainless twit" Mutterd Kat making Alfie laugh.

Alfie then went and knocked on Tommy's bedroom door. "Tommy can i come in"

There was no answer so Alfie let himself in and shut the door.

"What's up mate" Asked Alfie

"Dad you're a bloke"

"Well im glad you've noticed" he joked.

"What should you do if you fall in love with someone who is younger than you"

"Well im six year's older than you're mother" Said Alfie not sure where this conversation was going.

"Yeah but im 18 and and i sort of like this 14 year old" He sighed.

"Age is just a number son"

"But, isn't it wrong"

"Not if you have feeling's for her, listen there is alot of relationship's like that" Alfie said with a knowing smirk.

"I know this couple who is now married with a daughter" Alfie said smiling " When they got together The girl was 14 coming up for 15 and the boy was 16 coming up for 17, They didn't realy care what people thought of them, though he did get it in the neck from her father and lot's of people who laughed at him for dating a school girl"

Tommy frowned. "That story sound's familiar" he said. "But you're right yeah i'll tell her how i feel" he said leaving the vic.

Alfie walked into the landing just as Tommy left. "He has a crush on Lola Mitchell"

"How do you know" Kat asked

"He said he like's a 14 year old and who do we know who is 14" Alfie grinned.

"Lola" smiled Kat "Well atleast the girl's not dumb and can stand up for herself, and at least it's not Pat" Kat sighed thankful at that.

"I know imagine if they got together, we would have to tell them there related" Alfie sighed.

"As far as im concerned, you're Tommy's dad not Micheal's" Kat placed a kiss on his lip's before walking down the staire's.


	6. Lolas hiding something

Abis Pov

Lola had walked in five minute's ago and told me she was going for a shower. I thought it was odd as it was almost tea time, but i didn't question it. That's when i realised i needed to get some washing that was in the bathroom.

I ran upstaire's and opened the door and screamed. There was Lola who was naked with bruise's all over her fragile body.

"Mum don't you knock" She pulled a towel over her body.

"Lola" I shut the door. "Why are there bruise's all over you" i asked worried for her answer.

"I fell" I knew that was a lie as no one fall's that many times and end's up with athousand brusie's.

"Lola" I said as i walked closer to her. "Let me see"

I took the rim of the towel and she tensed up, i then pulled the towel away so i can see the bruise's. She had bruise's on the front of her waist and a big huge bruise on her stomach.

"My baby" sobbed Abi before looking up at Lola "Who did this to you"

She didn't answer so i looked at the back of her leg's and they to were covered in black and blue bruise's.

"Don't tell dad" Lola said and i looked at her. "You're dad did this" I frowned

"No he wouldn't do this to me" Lola said and i was relieved. "I fell but if he found out he would take it the wrong way and probably kill someone"

"Lola Listen to me, who did this, Don't tell me you fell because that's impossable"

"I fell, now can i have my shower in peice"

I grabbed the clothe's and then left the bathroom. I stood outside for a few minute's before heading downstaire's just as someone knocked on the door. I opened it and saw Tommy.

"She's in the shower" i said and he nodded before leaving.

I shut the door and sighed.

"Babe what's wrong" i heard Jay ask. I didn't know wheather to tell him or not.

"There's something wrong with Lola" I said and he looked at me with a worried exspression.

"I think someone's hitting her"

"WHAT" He yelled.

"I found bruise's all over her body"


	7. Graveyard

Jays Pov

*A weak past*

I was sat in the graveyard, looking at my grandad's grave stone. He died a few weak's after me and Abi renewed our wedding vow's.

So i gave him what he wanted. He was berried beside Grandma evie. When he died, i cryed not only because he was my grandad but because my entire Family have died of cancer. My mum, My Grandma and now my grandad.

It worried me alot, i want to die of old age, The same day as Abi die's and be berried beside eachother.

I let a tear slip out of my eye as i knew that was going to be impossable. I had just received test result's from my doctor. I had went last weak for some test's, the day after Ben came home.

Now today i just got told that i have Prostate cancer. I didn't look at the leaflet the doctor gave me. so im thinking that prostate cancer is just for men.

It was almost christmas to, which worried me evern more. My family don't seem to survive cancer, so there's a huge possibility i wont, even though i have been referred for treatment in two day's.

I could almost hear my Grandad telling me "Not to give up" and i could almost hear my dad's voice telling me "That he was proud of me" Even though he didn't die of cancer, i could still hear what my dad would be saying now if he saw me.

I wiped a tear away and i stood up. I started heading home, not sure if i should drop this bombshell, as it's so close to christmas.

As i got home the thing i heard was christmas Carol's being played on the stereo.

"Where's Lola" i asked Abi who was putting tinsel around the house.

Abi sighed. "I don't know"

"Has she told you where the bruise's are coming from"

"No" Abi said resting her head in her hand's. "I don't believe she fell"

I walked forward and pulled her into a hug. "I don't either"


	8. Two secrets out

Lolas Pov.

I walked downstaire's, to find Dad stairing into space. "Dad have you seen my homework" I was looking everywhere for it. Typical me, i alway's wait till the last minute, to finish it.

I looked up as he hadn't replied, i shook my head as i went through the drawer's. I found paper's after paper's, but one peice of Paper caught my eye. I picked it up, to look at it.

"Dad, why do you need to go to the doctor's" i asked. That seemed to attract his attention as he jamp up and snatchd it from me.

"Lola, Don't go through my stuff" he complained. "It was in the drawer" i sighed. "So why do you need to go to the doctor"

"No reason"

You don't live with a person all you're life and not know when there lying. I knew that he was lying.

"Are you ill" i whisperd. After it came out i wished i had never said anything.

He looked at me and nodded lightly. "Daddy" I gasped.

"I have cancer" He sat down rubbing his forehead.

"How long have you known" I asked worriedly as i sat beside him.

"A weak" he said. "I have to go for treatment in two day's"

"Doe's mum know" i asked and he shook his head.

"You have to tell her" I began to pace, i couldn't believe this.

"I don't want her to worry" he said and i looked at him. "Dad, if you start losing you're hair or sneak off place's, she's going to worry, you need to tell her." Surprisingly i was acting so calm, but that's probably because it hasn't sunk in yet that my dad has cancer.

"Im coming with you in two day's, when you get you're treatment" I told him firmly.

"Fine, but only if you tell me why you're coverd in black and blue bruise's"

Was he blackmailing me, i looked at him stunned before finally replying. "i can't tell you"

"Why not, Lola, it's serious, you're mum and i are worried sick" He said

I sat beside him and winced as i rubbed my sore arm.

"Fine you don't have to talk, ill just guess"

I didn't say anything so he started to randomly say Name's.

"Did Pat hurt you" I shook my head.

"Was it Tommy" Again i shook my head.

"What about this Boy you're going out with, we still havn't fully talked about it" He asked.

He waited for a reply, but when i didn't say anything, he knew that he had got it right. "He did this to you"

I looked at him with watery eye's.

"Right where doe's he live" Dad stood up.

"Why"

"So i can teach him that he messed with the wrong family" He said angrly.

"What good's that going to do, he will hurt me more" I said.

"Fine then the police, He will be locked up, so he can't do this ever again" The police was always a last resort for our family, even mum didn't like to call the police. Our family just liked to solve our own problem's, rather than get the police involved and when ever the police were in the square you could tell that they were after the mitchell's.

Before i could say anything, he grabbed my arm and took me to the car.

"No" i said annoyed.

"Lola it's eather, he get's locked up or i start swinging a baseball bat around till i knock out the right person who did this to you" He said as he got in the car.

I sat in the back seat and watched as he started the car.

"But then i will have to go up in court, and tell the judge and jury what happened" I said trying to talk him out of it.

"Well it's only to get him sent down" He said as we drove off to the police station.


	9. DCI Marsden

Know ones Pov

Once Jay and Lola got to the police station, Jay walked up to the desk. He talked with the man, then walked back over to Lola, who was folding her arm's and ignoring him.

Just then DCI Marsden walked out of a room and walked over to them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" groaned Jay.

"Mr Mitchell" said DCI Marsden, as she looked at the both of them.

"How's Phil these day's"

"He's been better" That much was true.

DCI Marsden nodded. " So what can i do for you"

"My Daughter, has been assulted by her boyfriend" He said ignoring Lola's glaire toward's him.

"Come this way then" DCI Marsden should them toward's a room.

Lola looked around and walked over to a wall. "Lola what are you doing" Asked Jay, confused by his Daughter.

"Behind this wall is people who can see us and keep an eye on us, incase something get's out of hand" Lola said

"You watch too many Cop show's" Jay sighed as he sat down with Lola beside him.

"Ok, Ill ask some question's and you have to answer them" Said DCI marsden as she took her pen and began to write a few thing's before looking up and starting with the question.

"What's this guy's name" she asked

"Mathew Daniel's" Lola replied looking at her finger's.

"How long have you been together"

"For Two Month's" Lola had now realised how stupid it sounded, to say she had only been with a guy for two month's, yet he was abusing her and she was letting him.

"How Long has he been abusing you"

"A Month"

"Can i see" Asked DCI Marsden.

Lola looked at Jay who nodded. Lola lifted up her sleeve, wincing as a sudden rush of pain was going up and down her arm.

DCI Marsden looked at the arm's and nodded.

"I've got more all over my body" she mutterd.

"Ok this is a difficult question, but did he sexually assult you"

Lola looked at Jay who had panic written all over his face.

"No, he tried to, but when i told him no, that's when he got violent, Seeing me cry amused him, it was like he suddenly didn't care about sex, the only thing he cared of was seeing me cry when he hit me" Lola told her.

DCI Marsden wrote all this down in a book.

Jay looked at her and sighed. Everything in this family was going wrong. He had cancer and his daughter was being abused. The only good thing that had happened was that his wife was pregnant.

"Ok, Where does he live" asked DCI marsden

Lola looked at her and then told her where he lived. Jay was seriously tempted to grab a shot gun and go round to Mathew's place and start shooting him.

DCI Marsden nodded and stood up. "We will go round to his place and arrest him" Informed DCI Marsden.

Jay and Lola stood up and went into the car. Jay then began driving and it took five minute's before Lola realised they were going the wrong way.

"Dad where are we going"

He didn't say anything, just drove.

"DAD, This is the way to-" Lola gasped. "DAD The police are going to fix it stop the car" she pleaded.

Jay ignored her and kept speading along the road. He finally stopped outside a house.

Jay got out of the car along with Lola who was pleading for him to stop.

Lola would love to see Mathew get hurt, but she knew that her dad would end up in jail again if he was to attack Mathew.

Jay opened the boot of the car and pulled out a Bat.

"Dad you carry around a bat"

"I put it in here before we headed to the Police station" He said as he walked up the front, to mathew's house.

He began to bang on the door. It scared Lola to see her dad like this.

Mathew opened the door.

"Are you Mathew" Jay asked Mathew nodded and Jay just barged his way into the house.

"Lola" Mathew said as he saw Lola who stood by the car, Lola ran in fallowing her dad who was in a fit of rage and began to destroy mathew's house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Yelled Mathew's dad.

"Oh hello i don't beileve we met, im the guy who is seriously pissed, to find out you're son is abusing my daughter" He hissed angrly as he swung the bat around.

Lola looked over at Mathew, who for the first time looked scared.

"Mathew what is he talking about" asked Mathew's mum.

"You're son had been hitting my daughter and i just came here to say that he picked the wrong family to mess with" Said Jay as he went to hit Mathew with the bat, only to stop as the Police pulled up outside the house.

Mathew was sat on the ground trying to protect his face. The police then enterd along with DCI Marsden.

"Mr Mitchel Drop the weapon"

Jay dropped it and looked over at Lola who looked realy terrified.

"That's Mathew" Lola said pointing at the boy who was covering his face. The Police pulled him up and took him to the police car.


	10. Abi finds out

Abs Pov

I had just got home, from working at Ian's Cafe. I know, i know, but im only working there till i get a job as a vet again, which i have applied for at the Walford's Vet's. Im still waiting for a call.

I looked around exspecting Lola or Jay to be there which they wern't. I then got a phone call.

"Mrs Mitchell"

"Yeah That's me" I said over the phone. It still sounded weird to be called one of the Mitchell's, as i remember when i was little and how the Mitchell's ruled walford and scared half the neighbors.

"Would you come and pick you're Daughter and Husband from Walford Police Station"

I gasped and hung up. Walford Police station. My mind was racing as i got in my car and drove to the Police station.

When i got there, i ran inside and saw Jay and Lola sat beside the desk.

"What happened" I demanded looking at the two of them for an exsplanation.

"Lola told me who's been hitting her, so we came here and sorted it" Jay said, though i think there's a little more he's not telling me.

"Yeah, you forgot the part where you, left the police station's, went to Mathew's and started swinging a bat around" Glaired Lola.

"You what" i sighed, no wonder the police called me, they probably think he's unstable to drive home.

"There's two car's outside, You're driving one of them home, Lola you're coming in the car with me and Jay don't go around to Mathew's house and start on him, the last thing i need is the father of my children in a jail cell again"

"Yes Ma`am " Joked Jay. "Mathew's been arrested, so i won't be able to start on him"

I smiled slightly and left the police station. I got into one car, with Lola in the passanger's seat. Jay got in his car.

I drove away first with Jay behind me in his car.

"Mum, Dad has something serious to tell you when we get home" Lola said.

I looked at her with a frown. "What sort of serious" I asked

"You're going to have to wait till he tell's you" Lola said as i parked the car outside Mine and Jay's house.

I got out of the car and saw Jay just parking his car. Lola ran inside and i fallowed her.

"So that was a interesting day" Jay said as he enterd the Living room and looked at me and Lola.

"Lola say's you have something to tell me" I said looking at him, noticing the colour drain from his face.

"Right, yeah Abi sit down"

"Im already Sat down" i frowned looking down at myself, noting that i was sat down on the sofa.

"Right yeah" Jay said awkwardly.

"Spit it out, you're scaring me" i snapped. I didn't meen to snap, but i was getting worried.

"I've got cancer" he whisperd.

I heard him, even though he whisperd, but i just couldn't beileve it. "What"

"I have cancer, Prostate cancer, to be more clear" He said in a clearer voice.

I looked at him, my heart was slowing down as the colour drained away from my face. "How long have you known" i asked, dreading the answer.

"A weak, i go for treatment in two day's" he said.

I stood up and walked over to him. "You will live and im coming with you, when you get the treatment" I said

"How do you know i will live" He whisperd as i hugged him letting the tear's fall down my cheek's.

"Because you're Jay Mithell, you're strong and you will beat the cancer" I said pulling away from him and kissing him lightly on the mouth.


	11. Treatment

Jays Pov

I was sat in the waiting room with Abi. It had been a struggle to put Lola to school because she wanted to come with me and support me, but Ab had to put her to school as she had far to many day's off recently.

"Jay Mitchell" called a nurse.

I stood up and Abi fallowed. "You can stay here"

"No i want to come with you" Abi said

"Can she come in" I asked and the nurse nodded. "But she has to go when, you're put to sleep"

I walked into the room with Abi and lay down on the bed.

"This is Surgery to remove all of the prostate gland through a cut in your abdomenm, you will be put to sleep" Said the nurse.

I flinched at the thought of being cut open.

"But Radical prostatectomy is major surgery with many possible side effects."

"What kind of side effects" Abi asked

" If you are an older man with a slowly growing prostate cancer, this type of surgery may not be necessary for you" Said the nurse "And you were already told that, when you picked this option"

I nodded, I was an older man so i had been told that by my GP.

"This is because you're cancer may be so slow growing that you are more likely to die of old age or other cause's than from the prostate cancer. In many case's, it isn't worth putting you through the side effect's if the treatment will not lengthen you're life span." Informed the Nurse.

I had heard all this before with my GP, So it wasn't exactly new's.

"Also, you will become infertile"

I sat up, in shock, My GP Hadn't mentioned that.

"What" Asked Abi

"I know it's hard to except, but what ever treatment you would of picked, you would still become infertile, weather it's this treatment or the other treatment" Sighed the nurse. "Were you thinking about having kid's"

"We already have a daughter and im pregnant again" Sighed Abi, the nurse nodded.

I layed my head back on the pillow, i was going to become infertile, no more Baby's after Our little baby is Born.

"Ok, now i'll tell you what is to be done, A radical prostatectomy is carried out by specialist surgeon's. They take out the whole prostate gland with the aim of getting rid of all the cancer. The surgeon make's a cut in the abdomen, or between the testicle's and the back passage, This operation is called open prostatectomy. As well as the prostate gland, they also remove the surrounding tissues and the tubes that carry semen. They then close the wound." informed the doctor. "Now are you ready"

I looked at the needle that the nurse was holding, I felt Abi grip my hand as i nodded.

The needle, peirced my skin as the nurse injected me and put a gas mask over me.

"Count to 10"

I nodded as i breathed in the Carbon monoxide.

"1" i started feeling drowsy as i counted "2" i blinked rapily "3" That's all i remember, I must of fell asleep once i got to 3.

I woke up hour's later, feeling sore and dizzy. I quickly looked down. I was in a hospital gown, i lifted up my arm to touch my abdomen, but i felt a hand place itself on my hand, stopping me.

"Abs" i looked up and she smiled.

"How did it go" I asked

"Well after you fell asleep, i had to wait outside, till they were done. When they were done, they talked to me how they think they cought the Cancer in time. You will need to come back here, next weak for the results" Smiled Abi

I sighed thankfully.

"Also, there wont be any making love any time soon"

I almost had a heart attack as she said this. "What do you mean" I panicked, though sex isn't everything, i didn't want it ripped away from me like my sperm had been.

"Aparently, after a man get's treated for Prostate cancer, getting a erection is hard to do" Abi said with a little giggle.

"You won't find it funny, when you're the one begging for me to make love to you"

Abi looked at him amused. "I don't beg" she smirked "Plus im pregnant"

"That didn't stop you when we were having Lola, i remember her being a weak late and we had to turn to sex just so you could go into labour" I said smirking at Abis horrified look.

"Well, if this little one is anything like Lola, then i will turn to spicy food" Said Abi as she kissed my forehead. "You need some rest"

"Do i have a scar" I asked. Abi rolled her eyes. "Yes you do, Anyway get to sleep, you look tierd"

"When can i go home" i asked

"You have to stay over night" Abi said kissing me lightly on the lips. "I will come for you first thing in the morning"

I watched her leave, before i layed my head back down on he pillow and let sleep consume me.


	12. School

Lolas Pov

I was sat in class, stairing at the black board. I had finally given in and decidded to go to school, though all i could think about was my dad's treatment. I watched the clock as it ticked away slowly.

I let out a frustarted Growl, catching the teacher's attention. "Lola is there somewhere, you would rather be instead"

I looked at her muttering a "Yes" before back tracking and saying "No"

The history teacher nodded, just as the Bell rang, signaling us to go home. I stood up, packing my stuff away.

"Ok remeber everyone, you're History Homework, is meant to be due in today" She said as everyone started lining up, to give her there homework.

I let out a gasp, as i rememberd i hadn't done my homework and it was at home under my pillow.

I looked around, wondering if i could cause a distraction.

"Lola, You're homework" Asked the teacher, putting her hand out.

"You see Mrs Duff, i don't have my homework with me" I said, closing my eye's waiting for a blow.

"I see, Lola is there problem's at home"

I opened my eye's and realised i was still alive, i let out a sigh and nodded.

"Ok, would you like to tell me what's wrong" She asked.

"My Dad's got Cancer, My ex Boyfriend is in a jail cell and my mum's Pregnant, she wakes up to puke every night, it's disgusting" I said honestly.

The teacher smiled at me, which i thought was very odd.

"You're Last name's Mitchell" she said and i nodded. "I have alway's meant to ask you about you're name, I have ony been teaching here a few month's, but i remember year's ago i used to teach here as well, What's you're dad's name, are you related to Joshua Mitchel"

I let out a laugh "Me and Joshua are Adoptive Cousin's, i think that's how ill put it" I said

Mrs Duff tilted her head in confusion.

"My Dad was adopted by the Mitchell clan When he was younger his name was Jay Brown and my mum's name was Abi Branning" I said

Mrs Duff let out a gasp, then smiled. "Yes i taught both you're parents" she said with a surprising tone in her voice.

I smiled and sat down on a chair beside her. "What were they like in school" I asked

"Well you're mother, i remember her very well, she was top of history. Then again she was top of all her classe's. She would come into school, with her hair up in a bobble and her school clothe's neat. She would then sit down and get on with her work" Smiled Mrs Duff. " She was my favourite Student, Though don't tell anyone i said that"

I nodded and laughed.

"You're dad on the other hand, what a hand full. I can't beileve there married. Well you know what they say, opposite's attract" she smiled.

"You know i remember, you're dad, constantly in detention. He was brave enough to talk back to teacher's, he never did his homework and he was often moody"

I frowned at that. "He's not moody now, Did you teach Uncle Ben and Aunt Lola" i asked

Mrs Duff looked at me. "What Ben Mitchell and Lola Pearce" she asked shocked "There married too"

"Yeah there Joshua's Parent's"

"I didn't know his mother was Lola" she said surprised then nodded "Yes i taught them"

"Ben would often sit beside you're mother, while Lola would sit at the very back on her own. She was a handful aswell, she would constantly cause trouble, but what can you exspect growing up in a kid's home" sighed Mrs Duff.

I nodded as she continued. "Ben was good, he never spoke out of term, then he went to the juvenile Detention Centre" she shook her head. "And poor Abi was on her own, though she never complained, then one day, her and Lola began to speak. They walked into class together, like the best of friend's" Admitted Mrs Duff. "Then i found out, she was out of care and was being looked after by her Grandfather Billy Mitchell"

I nodded, i knew Billy. He was realy nice to me.

"So Lola and Abi were living on the same street, I let Abi and Lola sit together. I think you're mother changed her or something, because Lola wasn't a handful as she used to be, there was only the odd occasion when i think she got bored, that she would speak out of term"

This teacher was slowly becoming my favourite teacher.

"Then Ben came back, he walked in with Lola and Abi and they sat down together, he was different to, but not personality wise, his face was a little different, but he was still the silent type in school" Mrs Duff looked at the clock and sighed. "You better go"

I nodded and stood up, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I want that homework in first thing tomorrow morning"

I smiled and left the classroom. I walked onto the playground and made a disgusted face, toward's Pat and Joshua, making out.

"Oh that is Rank" i said, as they pulled apart.

"Tommy's over there, he want's to see you" Said Joshua as he went back to kissing Pat.

I frowned at them and looked over at Tommy who was stood by the gate's. I ran over towards him and gave him a breif hug.

"Hey what are you doing here" I asked as i pulled away from him.

"I heard you were having to walk home, so i thought i would walk you home" He said.

I smiled at him, as we began to walk down the sidewall, In a awkward silence.

"So listen there is something i need to tell you" he seemed to hesitate as i stopped and looked at him.

"Yes"

"Well the thing is" he stopped and looked around before looking me in the eyes. "I like you, like you"

I looked at him in shock. He liked me, liked me, i couldn't beileve it.

We were in silence for about two minute's, till i suddenly said "Ask me out then"

He smiled. "Lola will you go out with me"

I blushed "Ok, pick me up outside my house at 6" I said as we walked home.

"Sound's good to me"

"First where are we going, i don't want to dress too casual if we were going to some place Fancy and i don't want to dress all Fancy if we are only going for a bag of chip's" I said honestly.

"Dress casual, we are going to the cafe"

I looked at him oddly.

"Hey it's a good place for a first date" he grinned.

"Suppose so" I smiled as we enterd Albert Square.


	13. Date

Know ones Pov

Lola was wondering what to wear as she was getting ready for her date. Then Abi walked in and smiled slightly. "Lola what are you doing" She asked

"Im getting ready for my date with Tommy" she blushed, Abi smiled at her "You're going out with Tommy"

"First date and i have nothing to wear" she groans defeated.

"Where's he taken you" asked Abi

"The Cafe" Lola said "And i don't have a dress, apart from my old Ballett outfit, which i still don't know why that's still in my wardrobe" she huffed

"It's winter, Lola, you don't want to freeze you're bits off" Smirked Abi as she began to look through Lola's wardrobe. "Anyway it's just the cafe, you don't need to get dressed up" Abi said as she began to pick out a outfit.

"How about this"

Lola looked up and her mum was holding out a Grey t-shirt, Skinny jeans, A cardigan, Silver Ballet Flat's and a yellow Beret.

Lola smiled. "It's perfect"

"Right get dressed, ill do your make-up and hair " Said Abi

"You can't do my hair if im wearing a beret" Laughed Lola

"I can actully, just you wait and see" Abi left, leaving Lola to get dressed.

Lola got dressed and then went down stair's and saw Abi with the straightner's. Lola smiled, sitting down letting Abi straighten her hair. Once her hair was straightened, Lola put on the yellow beret and Abi began to do Lola's Make-up.

Abi rubbed a tiny drop of foundation on Lola's face and then started lining her eye's with Black eyeliner.

"Now eye's wide" Abi demanded. Lola opened her eye's wide as Abi began to stroke Lola's eyelashe's with Mascarra.

"Now suck in you're cheeks" Said Abi and Lola did just that. Abi put some blusher on the apple's of Lola's cheek's to give them that Rosy effect. Once that was down, Abi began to stroke some pink lipgloss on Lola's lips.

"There, Beautiful" Abi said honestly.

Lola looked in the mirror and smiled. "It's almost six, he should be here soon" said an excited Lola.

Lola waited for age's and he never should up, it was about 7 before there was a knock on the door.

Lola was fuming as she opened the door. "You don't need to dump me, because you're already dumped so there" spat Lola annoyed

"I don't want to dump you" He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"Well, not that i was going out with you in the first place" Blushed Lola

"I never said you was" Frowned Tommy

"Well Good" Lola shot back

"Well good" Mocked Tommy

"That's sorted then" Lola folded her arms.

"There's no seat's in the cafe i just checked" Mutterd Tommy "Do you want to go for some chip's"

Lola nodded slightly and began to walk with Tommy to get some chip's.

"Oh how history Repeat's itself" Giggled Abi as she watched them walk off.

Tommy and Lola got some chip's and went to hang about the swing's.

"So what made you ask me out" Lola asked as she bit into a chip.

"You're not like other girl's" He smiled, Lola laughed, he loved her laugh.

"Im glad, other girl's seem to fuss about boyfriend, kissing and twilight"

He smirked "Isn't Twilight a phase that our Parent's were into" He asked

Lola nodded "My Mum liked Twilight, it suck's" she scrunched up her face. "I saw it once, as my mum should it to me on a dvd, i Prefer Harry Potter, which my dad seem's to prefer aswell"

Tommy smiled. "Ok Favourite Band of all time" He asked with a grin.

"Mcfly" she said without a beat.

"You have still got a girly side" he grinned "I bet you like Mcfly because Dougie is `hot`" He smirked

"Wrong... i think Dannys hot" she laughed. "What about you"

"My favourite Band is NeverShoutNever" He admited

"Realy" Lola was surprised. "I thought you were more into punk Rock"

"Hey NeverShoutNever is a great band, i can play there song's on my guitar" he said honestly.

"Which song reminds you of me" she asked with curiosity.

He smirked. "Now that is such a girly question"

"Hey i am a girl you know" I said defensively.

"Im glad because i would never date a guy, though i prefer you're tomboy side" He admited making me blush.

"Answer the question" I said as i bit into another chip.

"Trouble by NeverShoutNever" He grinned.

"Never heard of that song" she said surprised.

"Ill play you the song, some time" he said Looking at her "So you're birthday's coming up"

"Yeah so is christmas" she smirked her birthday was in february, february 25th.

"I've already got you a birthday present"

She looked at him surprised "What is it" she asked excitedly

"Going to have to wait till you're birthday" He smirked

"Can't i have it on Christmas" I said blushing as he looked at me. "No because i've already got you a christmas present"

She shook her head at him and then asked. "How long have you liked me" she asked

"Awhile" he admitted "Seeing you with Mathew killed me" He sighed. She rested her hand on his hand and said "You don't need to be jealous of him, he's a worthless pig. You're better than him" She said ignoring the blush that crept onto her cheek's.

He looked at her, noticing for the first time that it was dark and the star's were up. Well it was winter, so the sun went down early. "Ill come with you when you're at court to get him sent down"

"You don't have to come"

"I want to" he said taken her hand as they began to walk to her house.

"You're realy sweet you know that" She said as he chuckled.

They were stood outside her house. "Well i guess ill see you tomorrow" he said in a promising Tone.

"Yeah" she said as he took two stride's forward and they began to lean in, there lip's wear intche's apart when Pat suddenly interupted them. "Hey, you guy's are a couple Now"

Lola looked at her and seriously felt like strangiling her for interupting them.

"Well i better go" Tommy said as he left. Lola watched him leave before sending a glaire at Pat.

"What" Pat asked innocently.


	14. Pot, Kettle

Abis Pov

The next day, i was going to collect Jay from the hospital. I waked into walford General and to Jay's hospital room.

When i got in, he was sat up with a pained look on his face. "Hey" I smiled as i walked over to him. "What's Wrong"

He looked up and touched his abdomen. "It's a bit painful" he mutterd.

"Did you have a good sleep"

He shook his head and groaned. "I had doctor's coming in and out of my hospital room, trying to take my blood pressure, i never got any sleep"

"Aww" I smirked "Well, when we get home, you can have a nice rest in our bed"

Jay sighed as he moved to get comfortable.

"Guess what Lola's got a new boyfriend" Even though it was true, i only told him to watch his reaction.

The colour drained from his face and he frowned "I thought we told her, no boyfriend's as you saw what happened with the last one"

Abi laughed. "I didn't say anything to her about no boyfriend's and you will like who it is"

He looked at me and asked "Who is it"

"Tommy" i said in a sing song voice, but that only made thing's worse.

"TOMMY" He yelled shocked. I looked at him surprised. "He's a nice boy"

"He's what.. 25" Frowned Jay folding his arm's.

"Jay you're exaggerating, hes 18" Abi sighed.

"Oh and that makes thing's better" he said sarcasticly

"Jay, you're sounding like my dad"

Jay looked offended when i said that. "Im nothing like you're dad"

"Jay, that's like the Pot calling the Kettle black" i said rolling my eye's.

"I've never realy understood that phrase" he frowned.

"It mean's that the person accusing the "pot" is understood to share some quality with the target of their accusation the "kettle" " I said hoping to clear that up but he still looked confused.

"Right remember when we were teen's, My dad was angry at us going out, but we didn't seem to mind and now you're angry for Lola going out with Tommy" Said Abi

"Ok so im a pot" He said confused.

"No you're the kettle" I said though i was now confusing myself.

"So who's the pot"

"Jay you're now confusing me, It doesn't matter" i tutted just as the doctor walked in with some note's.

"Doctor when can i take my husband home" I asked. The doctor just sighed, looking realy grumpy. "He can go home as soon as possible" Said the Doctor.

Jay swung his leg's out of the bed and stood up. He was already dressed and washed, he must of washed and got changed before she came for him.

"You will have to sign out" Said the grumpy doctor.

Abi picked up Jay's thing's and they walked out of the room and over to the desk to sign Jay out of the hospital.


	15. A soulmate

Jays Pov

When i got home, i walked into the house and looked around almost exspecting Lola to pop out and give me a hug, but she didn't.

Almost sensing what i was thinking, Abi saiid "She's at school"

I nodded in understanding and sat down on the sofa.

"Do you feel any different" Abi asked. I knew she was trying not to remind me that i was infertile, but i couldn't help by being reminded every single day that i wont be able to give her anymore kid's.

She sat down beside me and sighed. "Jay"

"No im fine" i reassured her, even though i wasn't.

She seemed to know i was lieing as the next thing she said was "Jay i don't care that you're infertile"

I looked at her and then down at my hand's that rested on my lap. "I love you and i married you so im stuck with you" She said Jokingly.

I let out a little chuckle at her bad joke. "Anyway, two children is better than no children" She rubbed her belly that was already begining to show.

"This is our little miracle" She said looking down at her stomach

"Im just glad that i managed to get you pregnant again, before i found out i had cancer" i sighed

"Im just glad that you're healthy" she kissed my cheek and i wrapped an arm around her.

"Abi" i asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah"

"Do you ever think about dying" That question came out of the blue i know, but i realy wanted to know her answer.

"Never" she said Honestly

"Well when you stare death in the face, you think about these thing's" I exsplained

"How do you want to die" she asked looking up at me.

"I want to die of old age and in you're arms" i told her while holding onto her.

She was looking at me with her Hazel nut eye's, almost like she was trying to read my mind.

"I never realy knew what Love was before i met you" she said and i turned to look at her and noticed the seriousness on her face. "I thought it was kissing and holding hand's but it's not" she paused before continuing "It's about Commitment and Trust" she said with a slight smile. "I alway's dream of my death in you're arm's as we take our last breath's, then we are berried side by side. So people know we were soulmate's" she said as she interwined our finger's together.

Soulmate's. That's what we were, we were not only Husband and wife, we were Best friend's as well. She knew me better than anyone else and i knew her better than anyone else. She made me a better person when we first started dating and i brought out a good element in her that i and people around us could see. She accepted me when no one else could or no one else would in being a mitchell and a bit of rebel, while i accepted her being the smart, good girl type and no matter what happened, we would alway's love eachother. I remember us breaking up on more than one occasion when we were teen's, but we alway's made our way back to one another.

"We are soulmate's" I aggreed. She looked at me and then leaned forward. I met her half way and we gave eachother a soft, lingering kiss.

We will be together for ever and we will Love eachother till the day we die.


	16. Nearly Kissed

Lolas Pov

I was walking home from School, with Pat and Joshua who were holding hand's as they walked.

"So you and Tommy" Smirked Pat as i gave her a death glare.

"What he's an older man and hot" Pat said then noticed Joshua frowning at her "Excuse me"

Pat turned to him and said "But he's not as hot as my Joshua"

"You're damn right" He said putting his arm around her. I let out a laugh at Joshua's protectiveness.

Suddenly i bumped into someone, knocking the book's out of my hand's. "Oh sorry" Said a male voice as he picked up my book's, I bent down to help him, before realising who it was.

"Tommy" I blushed. He grinned as he looked at the book's and a detention note. "You got detention" He asked amused.

I rolled my eye's at him. "Yes, but i never showed up as you can see" I said making him laugh "You're quite the rebel" he smirked

I looked past tommy and at Joshua and Pat who had stopped and were watching.

`_Go away` _i mouthed toward's them and they did as they were told, walking away together.

I turned my head back to Tommy. "Want me to walk you home"

I stood up, clutching my book's. "Yes" i said trying not to sound too excited.

We began to walk to my house.

"So How did you get detention" he asked in a teasing tone. I blushed as i noticed him stairing at me. "I fell asleep in math's and then when i woke up, i told my maths teacher to _`bog off`_ as i was sleeping"

He smirked clearly amused. "Wow, so i guess he didn't take it to well"

"Nope, i got a detention slip and i had to meet him, in his classroom after school, but i didn't go" i gave a little shrug. I didn't care about what the teacher thought of me, though i knew i was going to get it in the neck, first thing tomorrow.

Before i knew it, i was outside my house with Tommy looking at me awkwardly.

"So i guess i better go in" I said but he just leaned down and just as i was about to have the best moment in history. It was all ruined as Mum opened the door.

"Lola you're-" she suddenly stopped as Me and Tommy pulled apart with annoyed look's on our face's.

"Sorry was i interupting" Mum asked clearly embarressed.

"No" i lied before turning back to Tommy "i better go", i ran inside and once the door was shut, Mum let out a sigh. "Sorry Darling"

"It's alright" I headed into the room and smiled as i saw Dad sat on the sofa, watching a football game.

"Dad" I smiled hugging him. He seemed to wince as i touched his sore spot. "Sorry" I mutterd

"Lola almost got kissed by a boy" Mum said excitedly

"She what" said dad as he glared at me.

Honestly they were acting like i had never been kissed before, though i would like to forget that my first kiss had been Mathew. I gave a little shudder as i recalled his name in my mind.


	17. A christmas Miracle

Know ones pov

*A weak had past and it was christmas eve*

Jay and Abi were waiting in the waiting room for the result's. To see if Jay had been cleared of the cancer.

Jay was frantically bitting his nail's, a habit that made Abi cinge. He never realy bit his nail's, unless he was realy nervous.

"Jay, You're probably going to be fine" she said confidently, though deep down she was acctully terrified.

"How do you know, the rest of my family died of cancer" He said continuing to bite his nail's.

"Jay you're Strong." Abi said biteing her toung so she couldn't scold him for biting at his nail's.

"Jay Mitchell" Called a Man stood outside of his room. Jay couldn't seem to find his leg's, so Abi stood up and helped him up.

The Doctor gave them a Reassuring smile.

Abi hit jay's hand to stop him biting his nail's as they walked into the doctor's room. Jay gave her a cold glare, She just ignored him as she had received so many of though's cold Glaire's to often to realy care about them now.

They sat down oppisite the doctor, who smiled at them.

"So" Said Jay desperatly wanting to find out if it was gone.

"Well you will be pleased to hear that we managed to successfully catch the Cancer before it spread" Said the Doctor as he looked down at the paper's that were Jay's file.

Abi let out a sigh of relief. They had caught it in time, It was almost like a christmas miracle.

"But" Jay said, exspecting there to be a _`but`._

"There's nothing to worry about" Said the doctor. "But i have to ask, it is very personal, but are you active, you know in the bedroom" The doctor asked.

Abi almost chocked on her suliva and Jay had a good mind to point at Abi's belly and asked him _`How do you think that happened` _but he never.

"Yes, i guess" Blushed Abi. The Doctor chuckled and said "Well for the past few month's, it's most likely you wont be able to perform"

Jay looked at him and nodded. Abi could tell that he was dissappointed that's why she let out a giggle, shocking the doctor.

"It's ok, we wouldn't be able to for a while anyway" she pointed at her already showing belly. The doctor understood and nodded.

"I don't aggree, with sex while im pregnant" she admitted "I only have sex when im pregnant if i need to go into labour" She admitted as she rememberd her and Jay in spain, trying to get her to go into labour, as Lola was a weak late.

The Doctor gave them a swift nod and stood up "The Cancer is fully gone, though i would like you to see you're doctor on a regular basis as Cancer can come back" Informed the doctor.

Jay nodded as him and Abi left the room.

Once they were out of the hospital. They stood beside eachother for a minute before jumping up and hugging eachother while letting out scream's of happiness. They ignored the funny look's they recevied as they just clung to eachother.

They pulled away as they started to feel something wet drip onto there head's. They looked upwords and in the moment it started to snow. Snow surrounded them, sticking to the ground. It was like a scene out of a film.

"I knew you were strong" Abi grinned as Jay planted a soft kiss on her lip's.


	18. A Christmas Kiss

Abis Pov

*The next morning*

It was Christmas Day, I woke up to the sound of an excited Lola running up and down the stare's to get mine and Jay's attention. Even though Lola was fourteen, she acted like a child at christmas.

I sat up, slipping on my bath robe and gently shaking a Top-less Jay to get up. He alway's went to bed Top-less but alway's wore, trackie bottom's or Pajama bottom's when he went to sleep.

He stirred slightly placing a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noise of Lola running up and down the staire's.

I laughed at him and pulled the pillow away from him, placing a kiss on his mouth and he responded almost immediately. I pulled back, watching him open his eye's.

"Christmas Day" I reminded him. "Now Get up" i smirked as he lay his head back down and looked over at the clock that read 9:00am.

"It's a Hoiladay and you get me up at this time" Jay gasped at her.

"It's Christmas Jay, you can sleep till twelve any other day, but it's family day today"

He mutterd a string long of curse's, making me hit his bare chest. "We have got to be at mum and dad's by 11" I told him making him groan. He had obvously forgotten that this christmas, they were spending it at my parent's house.

It's not like Jay didn't like my family, he just felt uncomfortable everytime my dad look's at him too long.

"Why do we have to go there" he groaned turning onto his otherside so his back faced me.

"Because we promised them, why don't you want to go" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Because you're dad look's at me with a glare, because im the one who screwed his daughter and knocked her up... Twice" he mutterd the last part but i still heard him.

"Jay, now you are being ridiculous, "Dad just still think's of me as a little girl"

"Abi, you're 31" He mutterd into the pillow. I folded my arms defensively, i hated being reminded i was 31 as i still remembered when i was a teenager.

"So you're telling me, that when Lola has children and grow's up you wont still think of her as a little girl" i asked watching him as he said nothing.

Just then Lola barged into the room, still in her pajama's. "Did you not here me banging up and down the stair's" she asked ignoring the fact that her red hair was out of place and needed to be brushed badly.

"I think the whole of walford heard you" I said as i walked toward's the door, turning back toward's Jay "Get up or ill get a bucket of cold water"

At that he jamp up, slipping on his bath robe and fallowed me and Lola downstair's.

We watched her open her presents excitedly. I gave her some clothe's and Ring's, which she adored and Jay had given her the CD She wanted and a few video game's.

Lola loved all her present's and went to try on the outfit i had baught her. She came back in her new outfit, 10 minute's later. She wore a T-shirt that read in sparkly letter's `_Good girl gone bad_`, with black skinny jeans, a Plaid shirt and a pair of purple conver's.

Her Tomboy style alway's amazed me but i loved her the way she was.

"Do you like it" I asked. She grinned and nodded "I love it, it's so me" she said

Me and Jay then went to get dressed and the minute we came back downstair's, we heard talking coming from inside the living room. We stood out there listening in.

"I tooled you, i got you a christmas present" It was Tommy that spoke.

"It's beautiful" She said, Me and Jay peired in through the crack in the door and watched him place the necklace on her.

I watched as they looked upword's at the Mistletoe, that dangled above them from the ceiling. There eye's both locked on eachother's and i could feel Jay tensing up. I hit him lightly knowing that he was probably going to stop them any second.

Me and Jay continued to watched as they both leaned in and kissed eachother, It wasn't a peck on the lip's. It was a passionate kiss that had Lola wrap her arm's around his neck and Tommy placed his arm's around her waist pulling her closer.

"Aww" i whisperd to jay who grunted and rolled his eye's as he watched. "Our little girl's growing up" i whisperd. He didn't seem to respond so i placed my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Remember when we were young and in love" I asked in a hushed tone. He nodded and had a faint smile on his face. "Im glad it's Tommy and not some randy bloke on the street" he admited.


	19. Two heart beats

Jays Pov

We were all sat in the branning's house having christmas Lunch. Abi and Tanya were talking, Lola was eating quietly and her head kept on turning to look at the tv every now and again, Lauren was texting someone on her phone and I was trying to avoid Max's glare he kept giving me.

"So what did you get for christmas Lola" Asked Tanya, as her eyes drifted away from Abi and landed on the red headed girl.

"I got this" She stood up and did a twirl to show off her new outfit. "I also got video game's and CDS" She smiled as she sat down.

"That's not all you got" I mutterd receiving a smack in the head from Abi.

"What" Asked Lola, I could sence the worry in her voice which made me chuckle. "What did you see"

"Oh nothing just that you didn't keep you're tounge in you're mouth as you were sticking it down Tommys throught" I smirked causing Lola to gasp.

"You were spying on me" She said folding her arm's.

"You're mother was to" I said making Lola gasp a second time.

"Can't i get any privacy" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice. She was a teenager so i didn't realy blame her for her mood swing's.

"Lola nine year's ago, you were the one wanting a big family, you might of told us then that you wanted privacy" I informed her. I had won the fight as Lola didn't reply back.

"Ow" Abi squeeled holding her stomach

"Babe you all right" I asked worriedly.

"No i feel funny" She held her stomach and almost keeled over.

"Should i phone an ambulance" Asked Tanya. I shook my head "Let's take her to the hospital" I stood up but Abi shook her head. "Im fine Jay"

"You're not fine" Max said

"I am" She lied. "Abs i know when you lie" I took her hand and helped her up.

"We will take care of Lola if you want" Tanya said

I nodded as i helped Abi out of the house and to our car. We then drove off to the hospital, with Abi muttering on about how she was fine when she wasn't.

We got to the hospital and were taken in to this room with the doctor who started to check her and see if she's all right.

Abi winced as some cold jelly was put on her belly. "Is everything ok" I asked worriedly

The doctor smiled "Yes two heathy heartbeat's"

"Two" i asked confused.

"Yes, You're having twin's" She said as she cleaned Abi up.

"Twins" Me and Abi repeated.

"Yes you will be able to come back in a month's time to know what sex they are" She said as she turned off the moniter. Abi sat up with a smile on her face.

"Where going to have twin's" She squeeled hugging me. I smiled as i wapped my arm's around her as she became excited.

During the ride home back to the branning's. I was driving with a smile on my face. Twin's. I couldn't believe it. It was like a miracle, i was told i couldn't have any more children when i went through the treatment, so i was lucky i got Abi pregnant before the treatment. And now i find out my little swimmer's did more than get her pregnant, they made us have twin's.

I parked outside the branning's and me and Abi couldn't wait to tell them the exciting new's. Me and Abi ran into the branning's and into the living room. Where Everyone was, even Rainie and Cora had arrived.

"Is everything alright Darling" Asked Tanya worriedly

"Everything's more than alright" Abi smiled as she looked toward's me and then back at her family.

"Me and Jay where having Twins" Abi squeeled.

"aw that's brilliant" Tanya hugged her as i just stood watching the amazed face's of all the reletive's.

"Do you know what they are yet" Asked Lola who was sat on the couch with Lauren.

"Nope, we go back in a few month's to find out the sex" I said as i held Abi's hand.

"Nothing could get any better" Sighed Abi just as her phone rang. She picked up her mobile and began to speak.

"Hello.. Oh my gosh, realy" She seemed realy excited, looks like it just got better. She hung up.

"What's wrong babe" I asked as Abi looked at everyone.

"I got a vet job, At walford's vets" she grinned "No more, working at Ian's cafe" She said as the family gatherd around, giving there congratulation's.


	20. The start of Lolas birthday

Lolas Pov

A few months later.

It's February 25. My birthday. I am 15 today and i am waiting for my parent's to get back from the doctor's. There finding out what Gender the baby is. Which im looking forward to ,sort of. I still hoped it was two boy's, but if it was a boy and a girl, i wouldn't mind.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, to find Pat and Joshua stood there holding gift's. I wont lie, i was a bit disappointed as i was hoping it was Tommy, but he would probably pop round later as he told me he had a present for me.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear lola, Happy birthday to you" Pat and Joshua sang in sync. They were still very much an item and it was very unusual for me to see them not glued to eachother's faces.

I opened the door wider and they ran in, sitting down on the sofa. With there present's.

"Open mine first" Pat said excitedly. I looked at the present, running my hand across the wrapped paper. I slowly tore it open and smiled. It was a friendship bracelet.

"Aww Pat, wow"

"I've got the other half of the bracelet" She lifted up her arm, showing her wrist has a bracelet on it, with the words `best` on it. While i had the word's `friend's` on mine.

"So when our Friendship Anniversary come's in a few month's time, we will buy eachother Charm's, to put on the bracelett's" Grinned Pat.

I gave her a hug.

"Wait we have a friendship Anniversary for when we first met" frowned Joshua "Why wasn't i apart of this"

"Because it's just for girl's" Pat told him smugly.

"Our friendship Anniversary is the 24th june" I pointed out. Pat nodded. "Four month's away"

I turned toward's Joshua who held out a present for me. I took it from him and unwrapped it. It was a picture of me, Joshua and Pat in a very decorative Frame. I laughed lightly. The picture had been taken five year's ago. We looked so innocent.

"I love it" I placed the present's down and looked at them with interest.

"So you two" i said in a teasing voice. "Still together"

"Yeah and we have only had one fight this weak" Said Pat before sending a glare at Joshua, who smirked at her.

"He wanted to go to the cafe on a date, two day's ago. The cafe of all place's" Scoffed Pat.

"The cafe's a good place for a date" defended Joshua.

"Yeah for first date's maybe, but it wasn't our first date. it was more like our 30th date" Said Pat folding her arms.

"Anyway, where taking you to the vic, at 8" Said Pat looking at joshua then back at me.

"Pat im just 15, not 18. we wont be alowed in the pub"

"No, you will be just for today, trust me" Pat grinned before standing up. "Anyway we are going to show you, the time of you're live"

"Why where are we going" I asked looking at the two who had grin's on there face's.

"We are going into town, and going to the fair. Rollercoaster's, the lot. It's only open for today and tomorrow" Joshua said.

"But i don't have any money" i sighed in disappointment.

"You don't need money, it's you're birthday. So we will pay" Pat told me.

"We" Asked Joshua raising his eyebrow. Pat looked at him and smiled.

"You're right" Pat turned toward's me again and said "Just Joshua will pay"

I let out a laugh at Joshua's horrified exspression. "Only Joking" Pat said as she took Joshua's hand and helped him up. "Now lets go"

We walked out of the house together and over to walford Station, to get the train to go into town.


	21. Lolas surprise

Know ones Pov.

Lola, Pat and Joshua returned after all day at the Fair. Pat was eating candyfloss and Joshua was trying to sneek some candy floss from her.

Pat yanked the candyfloss toward's her, sending a glare toward's Joshua.

"I Payed for that" He snapped

"Im a girl be nice" Pat told him as she munched another peice of candyfloss

Lola let out a chuckle at her best friend's. She loved how they faught like an old married couple, it was a sign they would probably last forever.

"Look here" Pat grumbled pulling out some candyfloss from her bag. "You're half, my half"

"Fine" He aggreed taking his candyfloss and eating it.

They headed back to Lola's place and the minute they walked through the door. Abi engulfed Lola in a hug.

"Hi mum" Lola smiled

"Guess what the gender of the baby's are"

"Two boy's" Lola guessed

"Nope, A boy and a girl" She said rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Oh wow" Lola smiled. "A boy and A girl" she grinned "Im going to be a big sister"

Pat and Joshua stood in the doorway watching Lola and Abi.

"So what are you wearing for tonight" Asked Pat.

"Tonight, what's Tonight"

Pat walked over to Abi and whisperd something in her ear and she nodded.

"Yes how about a dress" Abi said smiling slightly. Lola frowned, there was no way she was going to wear a dress.

"Come with me, im sure you will like some of my clothe's" Pat said as she dragged Lola out of the house.

Lola had to admit, she did like Pat's style. Pat's style was quirky, funky and very fashionable. Pat's style was a cross between, Punkish, Emoish, Tomboy.

"Ill just go home, while you guy's discuss clothe's" Said Joshua as he suddenly began to wonder why he hung out with girl's. He kissed Pat's cheek and walked home.

Pat took lola to her house and into her bedroom.

Pats wall's were Black with her name spelled out on one wall in blood red paint. She had a blood red carpet. Her bed was up against a wall, beside her window. Her bed cover's were Black and Red. Her curtains were red. She had a gothic style cabinet up against one wall and on the cabnet was candle's in antique candleholder's, She had laminate flooring, with a black rug beside her bed. She had a large mirror with a antique frame on one wall. She also had a walk in wardrobe that was beside the large mirror.

Pat was going through a Vampire thing now, she wasn't so much of a gothic person as her style hadn't changed, but she liked her room to be all dark and mysterious like her personality.

Pat walked over to her walk in wardrobe and opened it.

"How doe's you're mum pay for this" Asked Lola.

"Please my mum's got a business and shes rich" She shrugged like it was obvious.

Lola and Pat walked into the walk in wardrobe and looked around for some clothe's.

"Ok do you mind colour's" Asked Pat.

"You know, i don't" She sighed.

"Right, ill be able to put together a tomboyish, funky kind of look for you" She braught out some clothe's.

Lola looked at the tutu, with a frown.

"Look trust be, you will look brilliant"

Lola nodded and went to try them on. She came back five minute's later wearing, A black tutu that had splatter's of green and pink on it, A Blue t-shirt with splatter's of green and pink on it, Pink leggings, Blue doc martins and A leoperd print hoody.

"Pretty" Complemented Pat. Lola looked in the mirror and nodded lightly. "It's funky" She admited.

"Ok now the hair" Pat said as she plugged in the straightner's. "Im just going to straighten it and put a bow in"

Pat loved accessories, mostly Bows. She had different colour's of bow's.

Pat began to straighten Lola's hair and ended up burning her ear a few time's. After that was done. Pat placed a blue bow on the side of her hair.

"Time for more accessories" Pat said excitedly as she pulled out some wristband's. "Pink, White or Black"

"White and Black" Lola said so she had one for each wrist. Once they were on, Pat began to put bracelet's oover her wristband's, including The Friendship bracelet.

"Now make up"

Lola was looking in the mirror smiling. "So why do i need to dress up for going to the pub" She asked, still not sure she would be alowed in.

Pat tried to think up an excuse before saying "It's always nice to dress up"

Lola nodded though she wasn't convinced.

Pat began to cover Lola's face in foundating that was slightly white. It made her look pale but Pretty Snow White sort of pale. Pat then gave Lola some yellow eye shadow,She then lined Lola's eye's with black Eyeliner and brushed her eye lashe's with black Masacara. Then she brushed Lola's lip's with clear lipgloss.

"There you're all done" Smiled Pat.

Lola looked in the mirror, tilting her head. It was unbelievable what Pat could do with make up and a few clothe's.

"I love it" Lola said.

"Good, but don't go stealing my style this is only for tonight" She said before looking at the clock.

"It's almost 8 are you ready" Pat asked. Lola nodded and they both excited Pat's house.

They walked over to the queen vic and Lola stopped. "Are you sure where alowed in here"

"Lola since when ever have you obayed the rule's" Asked Pat. Lola nodded at that, she did have a point.

They walked through the queen vic door's. Lola clung nervously to Pat's arm, till she saw her parent's. "Mum, Dad what are you doing here"

"Well we wanted to see you're face, when you see you're other surprise" smirked Jay. Lola looked confused until she saw Tommy on the stage, with a microphone.

"Tommy" I gasped covering my mouth.

"Im Tommy Moon and i would like to sing a song and its about Lola" Usually Tommy wasn't the romantic type of person, but there was only rare occasion's where he was romantic, like this one.

Lola looked at Pat and Joshua who had smug look's on there face's, then she turned back to Tommy who had his guitar out. "This song is by NeverShoutNever and the song i choose remind's me of Lola" He said and then started to play his guitar and sing.

_"I'm in trouble_

_I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl" _

He sang while looking straght at Lola, while playing his guitar at the same time. Lola felt butterfly's in her stomach as he sang.

_"But even worse_

_I can't stop calling her_

_She's all I want and more_

_I mean damn_

_What's not to adore?"_

There was silent "Aww's" coming from everyone in the vic. Kat had tear's streaming down her face at her son's love for Lola, While Alfie was smiling like he had never heard anything so beautiful.

_"I've been playing too much guitar_

_I've been listening to jazz_

_I called so many times_

_I swear she's going mad_

_And that cellular will be the death of us_

_I swear, I swear_

_And oh_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth_

_Just like I got her_

_But I surely don't"_

Lola was stood in shock, with happiness going through her. She slowly walked forward to the stage where he was looking at her while singing.

_"Because she's so_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Rock 'n roll_

_And out of my league_

_Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble_

_I'm so cliché_

_See that word just wears me out_

_Makes me feel like just another boy_

_To laugh and joke about"_

Lola smiled at that, he was more like out of her leage rather than him out of her's.

_"But even worse_

_I can't stop calling her_

_I love to hear that voice_

_And honestly_

_I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing too much guitar_

_I, I've been listening to jazz_

_I called so many times_

_I swear she's going mad_

_And that cellular will be the death of us_

_I swear, I swear_

_And oh_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth_

_Just like I got her_

_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Rock 'n roll_

_And out of my league_

_Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not_

_And oh_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_Ooooh, oooh"_

As he finished the song, he slowly stopped strumming his guitar as everyone in the vic cheered. Lola climbed onto the stage.

"You think im out of you're league" Lola asked blushing.

"I think you're Definatly out of my league" he said in a soft voice "But that doesn't mean you're not perfect for me"

Lola felt like her belly was doing summer salt's as he leaned in to kiss her. Nobody had ever said she was perfect for them or out of there league. She leaned up to meat him half way and they kissed in front of everyone. This definatly was the best birthday ever for Lola.


	22. Jays early start

4 months laters

*Jays Pov*

I Woke up to the sound of bird's chripping through my window. I looked down seeing Abi asleep with her head on my shoulder. "Ab's" I whisperd trying to wake her up. "Ab's come on you're the nature lover" I told her but she just turned over letting out a soft snore.

I sighed picking up the pillow and placing it over my head. I didn't know which one was worse, the bird's chripping or Abi's snoring.

Then all of a sudden, music was being played very loudly. I groaned taking the pillow from my head and looking at Abi who was still asleep, how on earth could she stay asleep with this noise going on.

I got out of bed and headed downstaire's, just as the smoke alarm went off. I bolted into the kitchen, seeing the toaster on fire. I grabbed a cloth and began batting at the fire. After the fire was gone, i stormed into the living room where Lola was still in her pajama's and dancing around to music on the music channel's.

"LOLA IT'S 9AM" I snapped.

Lola stopped dancing and turned around. "I know it's late aint it"

I groaned "You set the kitchen on fire"

"Is it out" she asked bluntly.

"It's out now" I sighed "And you woke me up"

Lola sighed "Sorry" she mutterd before looking at the towel still in my hand "Is mum awake"

"No, and i don't know why shes not awake, she's a heavy sleeper" I looked at her and frowned "What's wrong"

"It's 22 june, Pats birthday and i want her birthday to be as brilliant as mine was" Lola said as she played with her finger's.

"Then get Joshua to sing to her"

"Dad Joshua can't sing, he sound's like a cat is being drowned" Lola said folding her arm's across her chest. I laughed at that.

"Ok did you get her a present"

She gasped "Of course i did, Im not that cruel"

"Well then if you got her a present, that should be enough"

"No, i thought that maybe we could go to the fair, but that's what we did for my birthday" She sighed

"Her mother's Janine, Janine has probably got a birthday party plan for her" I said Honestly. Janine spoiled her daughter, last year Janine through a birthday party for Pat and everyone in the square seemed to be there.

Lola nodded and seemed to think about it. "Yeah you're probably right"

I was always right. I was about to walk out of the room till Lola said. "Daddy"

I turned around knowing that she wanted something "No"

"Dad i just wanted to know when will mum get up"

I looked at her suspisiously. "Why"

"It's girl stuff"

"Lola i may be a bloke but you can still tell me"

She seemed to hesitate before saying "It's about sex"

My eye's widend and i ran out the room screaming "ABI"


	23. Lola and Abis girl chat

Abis Pov

I woke up because Jay was pushing me and saying my name over and over again. "What" I groaned as i felt the baby's kicking my belly.

"Lola want's to know about sex" He said with gritted teeth.

I sat up, rubbing my eye's. "Shes 15, Hormone's everywhere"

"BLAAAA" Jay yelled covering his ear's in disgust.

"Grow up Jay, that used to be me" I told him "You were my boyfriend back then, Hormone's everywhere"

"Yeah but you lost you're virginity when you were sixteen" he sighed "Not 15"

"It doesn't meen she want's to lose it yet, she just want's to know some thing's" I stood up "Ill just go and talk to her"

I walked downstaire's to find Lola sat on the couch stairing at the tv with little interest.

"Lola" I sat beside her "You're father say's you want to know about sex" I looked at her as she turned to face me.

"Mum" she sighed. I looked at her waiting for her to tell me.

"I have these feeling's" She turned away embarressed. "What sort of feeling's" I asked

"Well i think Tommy's the one and i want to take it to the next level, but there's a age gap as he's 19 and im 15" she sighed "And if people found out, they would think he was taken advantage of me, it would be classed as Rape until im 16"

I nodded. I understood very well, where she was coming from. "Well do you love him" I asked

"Of course i do"

"Well then don't worry about what people think, if you're that worried about it wait till you're 16" I told her honestly

"What if i wasn't worried anymore and deidded to do it soon"

"Just use protection" I told her "I don't want to be a grandmother too soon" I put an arm around her and gave her a hug "You're all grown up now" i sighed "Soon you will be off to Uni, getting married and having kid's"

"Mum steady on" she said smiling, "Have you aplied for Uni" I asked and she nodded.

"Ill miss you when you leave" i told her.

"You wont need me, you will have the twin's" she said. She had aplied for Universaty in America. She was going to be studying Journalism if she got in.

"When do you think, the letter will come, so i know if i have gotten in or not"

"I don't know" I said honestly. "But im sure you have got in" I hoped she had got in. Lola had always wanted to be a journalist and all the other uni's that were closer to home had rejected her.


	24. Pats birthday with a secret envelope

Lolas Pov.

I got dressed and put Pat's present in my pocket. I then left and went over to pat's. I knocked on her door and she opened with a envelope in her hand.

"Is that what you got for you're birthday, not much of a gift"

"No" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her house. "It's from College, in Scotland. Im too scared to open it, can you" She said as she fiddeld with the peice of paper.

I took the envelope nervously. I knew that if pat got in she would be leaving after this summer. Even though she was 15, college's in Scotland take people early rather than when there sixteen or coming up for sixteen.

She coverd her eye's with her hand's as i teared open the envelope. I looked at the paper and gasped.

"What, what is it" she asked.

"You got in" I said as she grabbed the paper from me and began to read it. "OH MY GOSH, i got in" she squeeled happly.

I wanted to be happy for her, but she was my best friend and she would be leaving after the summer.

That's when her face turned into Horror. "What about Joshua" she asked. I sighed and took out a box from my pocket. "Here's you're birthday present"

She smiled slightly as she opened it. She pulled out a black, leather necklace with a pewter charm. The charm was a bat.

"I love it" she screamed hugging me.

"I know you well" I grinned. "So what's planned for you're birthday, are you having a birthday party"

She shook my head. "Nope, mum booked me a limo and it's taken me, you and Joshua to the cinima" She squeeled.

"A limo" i gasped. i had never been in a limo.

"Yup" She then looked back at the peice of paper in her hand and then stuffed it in her pocket. Just then there was a knock on the door. Pat opened it to find Joshua stood there. With rose's and a gift in his hand.

Pat took the rose's and smiled "My favourite"

Joshua stepped in and smiled at me.

"Ill just go and put them in a vase" she then hurried off and came back a few minute's later.

"This is also for you" he gave her the wrapped gift and she opened it. It was a book. Pat loved to read, romantic or horror's she didn't mind. Though this book was the book that she had wanted it was called Vampire kisses. Again Pat was going through a vampire sort of thing now.

"I love it" Smiled Pat as she kissed him.

"What's wrong" Joshua said suddenly when they pulled apart.

"Nothing" she lied. "Pat you tensed when you kissed me, something's up"

"Listen can we not talk about it, my mum booked us a limo, so we can go to the cinima" She faked a smile and Joshua nodded though he didn't look convinced.

"A limo, so she's not having the whole birthday bash this year" Asked Joshua and Pat shook her head "Nope, so just us three, the limo will be here by twelve"

We all sat down and began to talk, to pass the time till twelve. When it struck twelve, the white limo was outside.

Me, Joshua and Pat enterd the limo. It was beautiful, there was sweet's and drink's in the limo and there was lot's of room.

"So what are we going to see" asked Joshua

"Maybe a horror" Pat grinned.

"Pat we probably wont get into a horror, most horror's are 18s not 15s" I pointed out.

"Well we can pretend were 18" said Pat as she adjusted her top, making joshua's eyes pop out of his head.

"And what about Josh, im sure he can't adjust is top" i pointed out smirking at Pat's defeated look.

"Ok how about a comedy" Pat said and Me and Joshua nodded in aggreement, a comedy sounded great.


	25. Lola Loves Tommy like Abi loves Jay

Know ones Pov

Lola, Pat and Joshua came out of the cinima and headed to the Limo that was waiting outside. Just then Joshua noticed something fall from Pat's pocket. He picked it up and took a look at it. His eye's widend as he realised what it was.

"Joshua what are you doing come on" Pat called from the limo. Joshua nodded and stuffed it in his pocket and walked over to the limo, getting in and not looking at pat.

"Im thinking about taking the next step with Tommy" Lola told her friend's.

Pat gasped "Are you sure you're ready" she asked. Lola looked at her then at tommy and asked "How far have you two gone" she asked

Pat and Joshua took glance's at eachother and then back at her "We havn't had sex yet" Pat said honestly.

With Abi

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT" Yelle Jay looking at his wife.

"I said that if she's ready to have sex, then she should, but only if she's ready" Abi said like it was no big deal

"But she's our little girl, she shouldn't be doing that" Jay said making Abi roll her eye's.

"Oh look i married my father" She said sarcasticly "Jay you're starting to sound like my father, Lola's in love with him" she said as she wrapped her arm's around his neck.

"She think's she is" Jay said making Abi laugh.

"Jay it wasn't very long ago when you, yourself was a teenage boy" She started to exsplain. " Remember, my daddy said you wasn't worth a lick" she sighed at the memory " And that i could do so much better, he thought that when it came to brain's you got the short end of the stick"

Jay scoffed at that as Abi continued "But he was wrong and hunny you are too" She said looking in Jay's eye's "Lola look's at Tommy like i still look at you" she pressed a kiss to his lip's before pulling away from him.

"But why can't she wait till shes 16"

Abi scoffed at that "Jay, she might wait if she's not ready and i remember a young Jay Mitchell trying to get me into bed at 15"

Jay knew he had lost the fight so he gave up.

"Anyway she's old enough to make her own decission's, you know when we were teen's, parent's alway's thought for you, like my parent's did. I don't want to be like my parent's, i want my daughter to have her own mind" Abi said as she rubbed her swollen belly.


	26. Abis Birthday

*The next day*

Abis Pov

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I opened my eye's to see Jay holding a tray with my favourite breakfast on it. "Happy Birthday Abs"

I sat up and groaned. "Another year older" I sighed and kissed him lightly.

"You're not that old" Jay smiled

"Im 32" I sighed as i munched into my breakfast in bed. "It's also our anniversary" He grinned.

"Which on" I asked cheekly

"The anniversary of us marrying the first time"

I smiled. We had been married for 16 year's on my birthday. When i was 16. I rememeber it like it was yesterday.

"So what have you got planned for us" I asked as i finished my breakfast.

"We could stay in bed all day" he smirked

"JAY, Im pregnant and im fat" I groaned. I couldn't believe he wanted to have sex with a fat person right now.

"Abs it's just baby fat" he smirked as he began to trail kisses down my neck.

"Jay" I giggled. trying to swot his hand's away.

He pulled back suddenly.

"What's wrong" I asked dissapointedly

"The babie's" He flinched. "i felt them kicking, you're right probably best not to have sex"

I laughed at him as i stood up. "Anyway Jay, i've got work" She sighed.

"But ab's, it's you're birthday and our anniversary" He said pulling me towards him.

"I know, but ill be back by four and then we can do whatever we want together" I told him as i quickly got dressed.

"When do you come off for you're birthing holiaday" Jay asked making me laugh.

"Ill be coming off, closer to the birth of our children. Then ill stay off work for 3 month's to look after the babie's, anyway Lola's going out with Tommy today"

Jay's eyes widend and i glared at him. "If you stop her going out with him, then ill rip out you're testicle's" I warned. After i said it, i acctully scared myself.

Jay nodded in understanding as he crossed his leg's at the thought. I placed a tender kiss to his lip's before i left.


	27. Im ready

Lolas Pov

I walked out of my room and headed downstaire's. Seeing my dad sat on the sofa. "Dad, where's mum, Isn't it her birthday" i asked as i heald mum's birthday card in my hand.

"She had to work, but she's coming back at four"

I nodded and then walked into the centre of the room. "How do i look" i gave a small twirl in the skirt i was wearing. I usually don't wear skirt's or dresse's, but Pat let me borrow one of her skirt's for my date with Tommy today.

He seemed to tense before saying "Beautiful, but isn't that a bit short"

"No" I said rolling my eyes a him.

"So what time's your date" He asked

"2:00" i said as i walked out the room. I went back upstaire's and began texting Pat. It wasn't 2 yet it was 12, so i had to wait 2 hour's till i met him at the playground.

When the time came, i rushed out the door. Ignoring my dad who seemed to be stairing at me as i left. I ran to the playground and saw Tommy sat on the swing's waiing for me.

"Hi" I said as he stood up. "Listen i need to talk to you about something, Come with me" i took his hand and we began to walk away from the playground. i didn't want little kids to hear what i was going to say. Once we were far away from them i told him straight out "Im ready"

He looked at me oddly, looking confused.

"It's time" i tried to say more clearer but all he did was frown. "Time for what exactly"

"You know to take thing's to the next level" I said. I couldn't be more clearer than that.

He stopped and looked at me, i could tell the peice's were finally coming together in his brain as he finally understood what i mean. "OH" He said awkwardly.

"You do want that don't you" I asked worriedly.

"I know i do, but do you, we could wait if you want" He said and i smiled. "No im ready"

"Ok how about you come to my place tonight at 8"

"Wont you're parents be in"

"There working behind the bar, so they wont hear anything" He said rubbing my back.

I looked at him "So where going to do this then"

"Only if you're sure you're ready"

"I am" i admitted "Have you got, you know condom's"

"In my top draw in my bedroom" he assured me

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he smirked. "It's good to become prepared"

We talked and ate chip's. Then i went home to wait till 8. I got into my bedroom and was slightly nervous. I was going to lose my virginity with Tommy. I could here talking coming from downstaire's and i knew my mum was home. I ran downstaire's with the birthday card.

"Happy birthday mum" i told her giving her the card. She smiled a sad smile.

"What's wrong" I asked. While Jay was smirking. "It's not funny" snapped Abi

"She's upset, because she had to put down a animal today" Jay said while i gasped "That's horrible, you shouldn't laugh at that" i told him as i hugged my mum.

"Im not laughing, im just amused that's all" Jay shrugged.

Abi finally smiled and turned to Jay. "So shall we get our anniversary nd my birthday started then" Abi smiled

"Im taking you out to dinner at six" He smiled.

"Ill go pick out an outfit then" she kissed his cheek and ran upstaire's.

I also headed upstaire's and into my parents room, where mum was picking out an outfit.

"Mum" I asked. She looked at me startled before asking "What's wrong"

"Mum you know how i can tell you everything"

She nodded and sat on her and dad's bed and i went to sit beside her. "I thought about what you said"

"Ok" Abi said looking at me.

"Im going to do it tonight, But don't tell dad" I said and she sighed hugging me.

"Ok, but be careful" She said looking at me sternly.

I walked out of her room and to my own. I was almost at my bedroom door, when i heard the door opening and shutting from downstaire's and that's when i saw Pat running upstaire's to me, with tear's running down her face.

"Pat what's wrong" I asked as i hugged her. Ignoring the fact that her mascara was running down her face and onto my top. "He.. know's" She sobbed. I took her into my room confused. "Who know's what"

"Joshua... know's" she paused as she sobbed more "That... i got into College in scotland"

"And what happened" i asked concerned.

"He's not speaking to me. I told him that we can still be together but he think's a long distance relationship wont work"

"Aww Pat, maybe he's got a point" I sighed. I couldn't blame Joshua for thinking that.

"But i don't know what to do" She grabbed a pillow and burried her face in it.

"Listen Pat, he will come round"

She lifted her head up and looked at my now ruined pillow. "I got make up on you're pillow" she sniffed.

"It's alright." I said rubbing her back.

We talked for hour's, till 8. That was when i had to leave.

"Listen i could cancel my date"

"No ill be fine" she reasured me. "You can stay in my room if you want"

She nodded as i left my house and waited for Tommy, by the gate of my house. He came up to me, dressed very handsome. "Hey" i said nervously.

"Are you ready for this" he asked me as he took my hand.

"Im ready" i told him as we headed over to the vic, and went in through the back and up to Tommy's room.

Once we were in Tommy's room. We looked at eachother. I know that he has probably had sex before, while i was unexperienced. So i was a little nervous incase i wasn't any good.

He leaned down and Kissed me. His kisse's always tasted of mint's and his lip's were so soft, i could drown in them. Tommy supported me wrapping an arm around my back, feeling my tense muscle's. I suddenly relaxed as i felt his arm around my back and i moaned slightly.

He slanted his mouth as i opened mine to allow him to deepen the kiss. Our tongue's brushed gently before battling for dominance.

We slowly pulled apart and made our way to his bed.


	28. The Spark

Jays Pov

I got home with Abi. We had just been out for a meal and it was 9pm. I looked around exspecting Lola to be home by now. "LOLA" I yelled but she didn't answer.

I looked at Abi wondering if she knew more than she was telling me. "Shouldn't Lola be back by now"

Abi hesitated and said "She's a teenage Girl, she will be home soon" I know Abi like the back of my hand. She was hiding something.

"Is Lola having Sex with Tommy" I asked her Practically challenging her to lie to me.

Abi looked everywhere but my eye's. "No, no"

She was lying. Like i said, i know her. "Abs Don't lie to me"

"She promised me she would be safe and that she's ready" Abi told me. I thought back on it. Tommy was a nice guy and has known Lola since she was 4. So maybe they would be good together.

Just then Pat came walking down the staire's. "Oh i thought Lola was back"

"Pat what are you doing here" Asked Abi and Pat smiled "Lola said i could stay in her room, till she come's back" Pat then headed back upstaire's.

I went into the living room and sat down eagerly waiting for my daughter to return. She came through the door at 10:00pm, with a smile on her face.

"Lola" I said sternly as she walked into the living room. Abi was sat down on a chair looking away.

"Yes Daddy" she was acting so innocent, when i know that her innocence was now gone. "I know what you have been doing"

"MUM" Lola snapped looking at Abi. "He know's when i lie" Abi told her.

I shook my head at them. "So did you go through with it"

"Yes i did" she said confidently. "But i don't feel like talking to you guy's about it, Now im going upstaire's to talk to pat" Lola then marched up the staire's.

I groaned turning to Abi hoping she was on my side. "Jay she's got her own mind, she will be off to college next year. She's not a little girl anymore" She told me. She had a point, but Lola would alway's be my little girl.

I let out a sigh. It disgusted me at the thought of Tommy's hand's running all over her body, like her ex boyfriend had done, beating her up. It was still hard for me to trust any guy she was with.

"Abs do you ever wonder what life would be like if you had chosen College over me" I asked curiously.

She shook her head and gave me a warm smile. "I don't regret anything. You and Lola are my life" she placed a kiss on my lip's and i kissed her back passionatly. We still had that spark that we had when we were teenager's. The spark that was so hard to find and only people in love could find one.


	29. The babys room

Know ones pov

Abi shudderd slightly before turning over and reaching out for Jay. Her eye's snapped open as all she felt a warm space. This was the tenth time he had left her in the middle of the night. She pushed herself up, rubbing circle's on her belly. she slowly left the bedroom, only to be met with jay on the landing.

"Jay, where have you been" she asked her red headed husband. He had been very distante with her for the past few weak's. He just grinned and said. "Come with me and close you're eye's"

Abi gaped at him before doing as she was told. She closed her eye's as he guided her to the spare room. Abi put out both her hand's trying to feel her way around even though jay was guiding her to the middle of the spare room. "Open" He whisperd.

She opened her eye's and to her amazement the room was decorated beautifully for the baby's. Half of the wall was light pink, the other half was light blue. On the Pink side was a white cot pushed up against the pink wall. Inside the cot it had pink padding inside it so the baby was comfortable. There was also Black writting on the pink wall. It said in swrily letter's. "Suger, spice and everything nice" also on the pink wall in swirly letter's was the name they were going to name there daughter "Lorna".

Abi took in the sight around her, letting happy tear's fall down her cheek's at how beautiful it was. She then looked at the blue wall. Another white cot was pushed up against the blue wall. it had blue padding so the baby boy would be comfortable. There was also Black writting on the blue wall. It said in swirly letter's "Frogs and snails,And puppy dog tails"

Abi let out a giggle at that quote. Also on the blue wall in swirly letter's was the name they were going to name there son "Jamie"

There was a white wardrobe placed up against the pink wall at the bottom of the cot and there was another white Wardrobe placed up against the blue wall at the bottom of the cot. The carpet was a light beige colour. In between the two cot's was a dark brown puff cushion, that could be sat on.

The window had white shade's that were closed. There was a beautiful chandelier on the ceiling, it braught light into the room.

Abi made her way along the room with small stride's as she touched the cot's and felt the padding. She couldn't believe he had gone to all that trouble.

"We can add more stuff to it, once we get more stuff for the baby" Jay said as he watched her amazed look on her face. She opened the wardrobe that was pressed against the blue wall and smiled as she saw some baby boy clothe's that they had baught. She slowly closed it and made her way to the other wardrobe that was pressed against the pink wall and did the same.

"Do you like it" Jay asked worriedly and Abi turned to look at him. She was smiling through her happy tear's. "I love it" she ran toward's him and gave him a hug. "Is this what you have been doing for two weak's"

He nodded as he looked into her eyes. Abi sighed. She couldn't tell him how releaved she was. "I thought you were having an affair" She mutterd and he gasped looking at her "I wouldn't do that to you" he said honestly as he wrapped her in a hug "I wanted to surprise you"

"Well im surprised" She giggled. Then she turned serious for a minute "The reason i woke up, was to tell you that i need cheese and onion crisp's" She told him and he laughed kissing her forehead.

Abi knew that cheese and onion crisp's didn't aggree with her but it seemed to be what she craved for now. That and lemonade.

"What time is it" she asked as she rubbed her stomach as the baby's craved for the crisp's.

"8:30am"

Abi grinned, the shop was open. "Good go to the shop and get me my crisp's and lemonade" She smirked at the look on his face. He then placed a kiss on her hair before heading off to the shop.

Leaving her to admire the room on her own.


	30. The babys are born

A few months later

Abis Pov

I was slowly rubbing circle's on my belly. I was having indigestion, i was sure of it. The cheese and onion crisp's i had today did not aggree with me.

Jay glanced at me with a worried expression. "You okay" He asked. I nodded "indigestion" I reasured him.

We were both sat on the couch. Jay was watching something on the tv, while i was too busy munching on crisp's and rubbing circle's on my belly. I know i should stop eating the crisp's, but they taste so good and the baby seem's to want them.

I looked up at Lola and Pat as they came walking down the staire's. Pat was going to college today. She was just saying goodbye to her best friend. Pat and Joshua still weren't speaking.

"Im going to miss you" I heard Lola tell Pat and then they hugged. "Im going to miss you too" Pat sighed as she left the house, Lola fallowing behind her. I struggeled to stand up, but once i did i headed to the door.

"Where are you going" Jay asked as he looked at me.

"To see Pat off. Lola's going to need our support" I continued rubbing circle's on my belly as i left the house fallowed by Jay.

We stood outside beside a sobbing Lola who was watching Pat put all her suitcase's in Janine's car. Pat hugged her one final time before making her way toward's the car. She looked up as if she was looking for someone.

I watched as Pats eye's landed on Joshua who was stood across the square with Ben and Lola (His mother)

Pat looked back at the car before getting in. The car began to drive away, when suddenly it came to a halt into the middle of the square, confusing some people who were prepared to watch her leave the square to go to college.

Suddenly Pat jamp out of the car, tear's streaming down her face. She made a dash toward's Joshua who looked like a dear been caught in headlight's. She hugged him infront of most the people in the square.

I smiled as i watched the scene. It looked very familliar to what happened with me and Jay.

"Pat" Sighed Janine as she stood out of the car.

"Im not going" Pat said loud enough for her friend's and family to here. Joshua looked at her with a face that clearly said `what are you doing` she gave him a smile and said "Im staying, i want to be with you"

Yup it definitely sounded like me and Jay.

"But Pat it's college" He told her and she shook her head "I don't need college. I need you"

I had to fight myself into not awwing. The usually tough Janine looked slightly releaved that her daughter had decidded not to go to college. Then again i couldn't blame her. Janine only had her daughter and without her, janine would probably be numb and turn into the once evil cow she used to be.

Joshua looked into Pat's eyes. "Are you sure" She just nodded and leaned upword's to kiss him. There lip's finally met and it was like a scene out of a film. This time i wasn't alone in the awwing as Lola let out a "Aww" As Tommy walked toward's her and held her hand.

Suddenly i felt something funny in my stomach. I didn't know what it was, till Lola finally asked "Mum have you wet yourself"

A whole gallon of water had just rushed from me. I was too in shock to notice.

The understanding of exactly what Lola said surfaced around the square.

Joshua and Pat pulled apart as i gasped rubbing my stomach at the sudden pain. Jay immediatly stood infront of me, looking into my eye's. "I thought it was indigestion" I told him. Jay just smiled at the thought of him being a father again.

I suddenly gasped gripping Jay's hand as i felt more pain run through me. He grimanced at the pain i was giving him. "Sorry" I mutterd as i suddenly let go of his hand.

I then let out a scream, almost falling over at the pain. Suddenly my mum and dad came to my side along with Lauren.

"AHHH Im going to have the baby's now" I screached. This was realy embarrassing seen as half the square was watching.

"It's a month early" I told them as mum and dad tried to guide me inside. "Look ill phone the doctor" Dad told me as i went into the house, laying on the sofa gasping in pain.

"Ok Babe, squeeze my hand when you feel pain" Jay put out his hand and i squeezed his hand so tight that it was going purple. "OH MY GOD" I yelled and Jay then gasped and grimanced as i squeezed his hand too tight.

Dad was on the phone to the doctor. He slowly took the phone from his ear and gaped at Me. Lola was looking at me worryingly. I just gave her a reasuring smile.

"How far apart are the contraction's" Asked Dad. I screamed again as Mum looked at her watch "2 minute's" Mum gasped. She had been counting my contraction's as she knew that the doctor would want to know.

"Two minute's" Dad said on the phone "Yeah, ok thank you" he suddenly hung up.

"What did he say" Mum asked.

"He said that she's going to have the baby's right now, so where going to have to deliver" Dad said and i gasped at that. At least the baby's would be born in the home and not in the car. I knew that if we had taken the car to the hospital, The baby's would of been born in the car.

"Ok Abs what can we do to make you more comfortable" Asked Mum in a sweet voice.

"DRUG'S" I yelled as i felt more pain. Lola gave a little snort at what i said.

"It's ok Just breath, breath" Jay was trying to comfort me, but it realy wasn't working.

"If you don't shut up you will never breath again" I warned him. I didn't mean it but right now i was in pain.

Lola sniggerd at the look Jay gave me.

"Ok Darling, im going to have to take your pant's off" Mum told me and i nodded "Jay go and get a towel" Mum told him and he hurried off to get a towel, as i undressed my bottom half. He came back and i put the towel on my lower half to preserve my modesty. I then spreaded my leg's.

"How far apart are you're contraction's now" Asked Dad

"30 second's" Gaped Tanya who was still looking at her watch.

"DO SOMETHING" I bellowed as i breathed heavely trying to stop the pain, but it wasn't working.

"Ok" Mum took a peak under the towel as my eye's had gone all puffy from crying in pain. I felt my mum checking how far i was dialated. "You have cold hand's" I glaired at her.

Mum looked back at me "You're about ready to deliver the baby's" She told me.

"Good, JUST GET THESE TWO OUT OF ME" I yelled and mum nodded lifting the towel up slightly, so she could look. "Ok on the count of three Push"

I nodded giving her a watery smile. "1.." I couldn't take it anymore i just screamed and began to push on the count of one. I began to push and scream at the same time. I leaned back against Jay who was rubbing the hair away from my face.

"I can't do this" I sobbed. It was so painful.

"You can Abs" Jay told me as i screamed from pain again. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" I snapped at him. "You're never coming near me with that thing ever again" I told him. He just looked at me slightly amused while Lola turned away in digust.

"Abs push for me darling" Said mum.

I scrunched up my face and gave the best i had into that push. Sudden crying filled the room. I gasped as i felt relief though i knew it wasn't over yet.

"A girl" grinned mum as she wrapped the baby up in a towel and passed her to Jay. Jay looked down at the tiny, crying infant and smiled.

I leaned backword's when suddenly i felt more pain. I screamed. I forgot i was having twin's in that moment.

"Ok abs Push again" Mum told me and i nodded. I pushed, i screamed, i even swore from all the pain. Then another beautiful sound was heard, a crying sound. The two baby's were crying in sync.

" A baby boy" Grinned Mum as she wrapped the baby in the towel and passed it toward's me. I heald the baby and then looked over at my other baby that was in Jay's arm's.

"So the name's" asked Mum looked at us with a grin on her face. me and Jay hadn't told her what we were naming the baby's yet. They hadn't even seen the baby's room.

I looked at jay who was looking down at the baby in his arms "This is Lorna Kate Mitchell" Jay grinned. I then turned to look at the baby in my arm's "And this is Jamie SImon Mitchell"

Jamie and Lorna had stopped crying as they gazed up at us. I could tell that these two wern't going to look anything alike. Jamie had a tiny bit of red hair that he had obvously inherited from Jay and Lorna had slightly lighter hair. Lorna was the spitting image of me while Jamie was the spitting image of Jay.

Lola walked forward toward's the baby's and looked at them. Jamie suddenly reached up and heald Lola's red hair, suddenly fasinated by it. Lola laughed at him. She then looked at Lorna who reached up with her little hand and grabbed Lola's nose.

"Aww there so adorable" Lola suddenly felt a wave of sisterly pride run through her as she kissed there cheek's.

Our life and family was now complete. Me and Jay had no secret's, we now had three beautiful Children and Lola was going to college next year. Lola's life was perfect now as her best friend was staying, she had a boyfriend and was now a big sister.

There life was complete even though they lived in walford. They would alway's have eachother because that's what familys do.

_THE END_

_Authors Note: I want to thank everybody who reviewd my Stories and have been great through my bad spelling errors. Thank you. The songs that have inspired me since `Family reunion` have mostly been country songs like Love like Crazy by lee brice, Love is a beautiful think by phil vassar and most of Taylor swifts songs._

_Thank you once again to everyone who have reviewed my stories and liked them ever since `Family Reunuin`_


End file.
